bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evie Bladehands
Appearance In her sealed form she resembles a 5-year old girl with pale skin, blood-red hair, and green eyes. She wears a dress that consists of a corset-like body ending in a skirt with a v-shape that shows her hollow hole. Her hollow mask consists of a pair of large bone-like shuriken-shaped flowers above her ears. She wears her hair in piggy tails in her sealed form. Her hollow hole is located at the middle of her pelvis, at the top of her groin, with the other end appearing at the bottom of her back. History Samael mentions that he enjoys Evie's sadistic company, indicating her knows her fairly well and knows about her released form. Personality Evie is plainly sadistic and enjoys butchery in the most bloody way possible. When around her fellows she frequently abuses them by punching their groins, except for Samael, only out of fear for her life. She is angered by opponents that underestimate her. Plot Powers and Abilities Spiritual Pressure-Evie has a large spiritual pressure that is colored black with a pink outline. Zanpakuto Nacido Muerto (Stillborn) takes the form of a female doll in a pink dress with pink hair. It can have a wazikashi blade extended from the belly and a hilt generated from the same point on its back. When released she places this blade into her hollow hole. 'Ressurreccion- ' Her release command is "Molest." When released she glows black and then her body oozes a large amount of black blood-like fluid from her hollow hole that covers her. She emerges in her released form. In her release form she resembles a fully grown version of herself in the same dress but with a pair of small spikes jutting from where her nipples would be, and her skirt is armored. Her hands now end in a pair of black metallic curving hook-like blades that she can extend and curve at command. While released her skirt bleeds the same black fluid. Resurreccion Special Ability: When released she can create her Munecas (Dolls) by secreting them as black fluid from her lower body. Also she is very strong and can fire ceros from the tips of her blades. *Munecas: she creates these dolls by secreting a large amount of black fluid from her lower body. They come in two types. The "Male" Munecas is a little over two feet tall and wears a black jacket and pants resembling a shihakusho of a shinigami. Their hair is black and is worn in a ponytail. The "Female" Munecas wear pink shoulder-strapped dresses and have long pink hair. Both have black blades like Evie's on the ends of their hands, and solid black eyes. When injured they bleed this black fluid again. By a "Male" and "Female" Munecas embracing then exploding they produce five more of each. *Rebirth: If she is cut or injured severly (even being cut in half) she will be reborn by a flood of black fluid from her lower body. However, she cannot be reborn if the blade that cut her is still inside her. *Cero: She can fire a black and pink cero from the tips of her blades.